


The Silence of Rain

by MinnHyeokk



Series: drabbles n shorts lmao [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnHyeokk/pseuds/MinnHyeokk
Summary: It comforted him especially when he felt the same. Knowing he wasn't alone, the only one that felt the need to cry.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Undisclosed
Series: drabbles n shorts lmao [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137368
Kudos: 2





	The Silence of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little thing in my notes so I thought why not post it?

Han Jisung sat on the roof of his apartment building. Unlike other buildings - whose owners' keep the door to the roof closed off - the space above the building was open to the residents with an umbrella and a picnic bench for them to use freely. 

It was where Jisung was. Sat under the umbrella, the sky pouring and listening to the patter of heavy rain drops on the canvas, feeling the cold winds batter against his small form. As lonely as it might seem to outsiders, Jisung loved being in the stormy rain, it comforted him especially when he felt the same. Knowing he wasn't alone, the only one that felt the need to cry. 

Han Jisung enjoyed the soothing pitter patter of raindrops on canvas and concrete, the cool air and the calm of the world. As if it was on pause, he felt like he was the only one in the world, the only one that mattered to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ehehehehe feel free to comment your thots n feelings <3


End file.
